


Caro amico ti scrivo

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Dean is a trekker, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tutto inizia con il facile compito di avere un amico di penna, o per essere più moderni, un amico di e-mail, scelto dall’insegnante, tra le diverse scuole del paese.</i><br/>A Dean capita questo strano tizio, di questa città mai sentita (nonostante Dean di geografia se ne intenda, per tutti i giri in macchina che si fa la sua famiglia).<br/>E questo tizio è veramente, veramente fuori dal mondo.<br/>Si chiama Castiel, e già da lì uno capisce che c’è qualcosa che non quadra.<br/>Insomma, i genitori di uno non devono essere sani per dare un nome del genere al proprio figlio, e la pazzia non è ereditaria? Quindi.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caro amico ti scrivo

 

 

«E quindi poi ho detto a Cass che doveva stare attento a L’ira di Khan, perché gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore, ma quando l’ho rassicurato che nel quarto film si sarebbe ripreso con Spock che chiacchierava amabilmente con le balene, sai cos’ha detto Cass? “Esiste una tecnica particolare per farlo?”»  
Dean arricciò il naso, soffocando una risata.  
«Cioè, uno ti dice che Spock fa conversazione con delle balene e tu ti chiedi come fa, quasi a voler tentare tu stesso!» e sorrise scuotendo la testa per poi infilarsi la forchetta in bocca.  
La tavolata rimase silenziosa, impassibile.  
Dean, masticando, alzo lo sguardo sui propri familiari, perplesso.  
Nessuno rideva.  
«Ma avete capito, Cass—»  
«Tesoro, devi dirmi qualcosa?» fu pronta a intervenire Mary, mentre Sam a quella frase si strozzò col cibo.  
Ok.  
Ora Dean era seriamente perplesso.  
«Dirti cosa, mamma?»  
«Qualcosa su Cass.» rispose la donna, prendendo dolcemente le dita del suo figlio maggiore tra le sue. «Su Cass e t—»  
«MAMMA!» urlò Sam, completamente rosso, guardandola malissimo.  
E Dean non riusciva a fare altro che passare gli occhi da uno all’altra, finché non li fermò su suo padre.  
John lo fissò, per poi mugugnare uno stufo «Mary, lascia in pace il ragazzo.»  
«Disse quello che lo ha tormentato per mezz’ora buona per sapere chi era Lisa Braeden.» ribatté decisa a vincere, e lui roteò gli occhi.  
«Quando la smetterai di rinfacciarmelo?»  
«Tipo… mai?» e Mary divertita alzò il naso sprezzante, suo padre si sciolse e Dean sentì che tutto era tornato come prima, persino Sam aveva riassunto un colore da normale neo tredicenne (che, cazzo, minacciava di superarlo in altezza, minuto dopo minuto. Dean aveva paura che una notte i piedi del fratello avrebbero bucato il muro per poi spuntare nella sua stanza. Non era normale crescere così tanto per un ragazzino!)  
Il ragazzo masticò, già dimentico delle parole della madre, anche perché non erano mai stati una famiglia normale, quindi perché iniziare quella sera?  
Comunque si segnò mentalmente di parlarne quella sera con Cass, per…  
In verità non c’era un motivo particolare, non c’era mai stato un motivo particolare con Cass, Dean semplicemente iniziava a parlare, e così andavano avanti per ore.  
A proposito.  
Velocemente lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e poi si alzò dalla sedia.  
«Dove pensi di andare, ragazzo? La cena non è ancora finita.» lo placcò suo padre.  
«Oh, andiamo, John, come se tu non avessi fatto uguale quando venivi da me vent’anni fa.»

 

\---

 

Insomma, la cosa è semplice.  
Tutto inizia con il facile compito di avere un amico di penna, o per essere più moderni, un amico di e-mail, scelto dall’insegnante, tra le diverse scuole del paese.  
A Dean capita questo strano tizio, di questa città mai sentita (nonostante Dean di geografia se ne intenda, per tutti i giri in macchina che si fa la sua famiglia).  
E questo tizio è veramente, veramente fuori dal mondo.  
Si chiama Castiel, e già da lì uno capisce che c’è qualcosa che non quadra.  
Insomma, i genitori di uno non devono essere sani per dare un nome del genere al proprio figlio, e la pazzia non è ereditaria? Quindi.  
Dean lo avvisa subito, guarda che io sono obbligato, nulla di più, mi dispiace amico.  
E l’altro risponde stoicamente, neanche irritato o altro, semplicemente risponde che non c’è problema, anche lui esegue gli ordini.  
Ordini? Mica veniva da un’accademia militare?  
«No, un convento.»  
«Gesù Cristo.»  
«Esatto, Dean, siamo cristiani.»  
E quella è la prima volta, quindi Dean, non ancora abituato al oramai rinomato “umorismo da leggersi con quarantaquattro virgolette” di Cass quindi non ride, però stringe gli occhi e guarda lo schermo del computer divertito.  
Non potevano sapere che era solo l’inizio e, sinceramente?, a nessuno dei due interessava.  
A nessuno dei due interessava perché loro due non avevano bisogno di motivi, non tra di loro non erano mai serviti.  
Era tutto diretto, elementare, spontaneo.  
O almeno per quanto valeva per Dean.  
No, vabbè, delle mutandine rosa e di Rhonda non gliene aveva parlato, ma solo perché non era saltato su l’argomento.  
Mentre tutto il resto…  
«Come chi è Spock?»  
«Mi dispiace, Dean, non so chi sia. Uno dei personaggi dei tuoi anime?»  
D’uh, sì, di quello avevano parlato, problemi?  
«No, dimmi che stai scherzando. Stai scherzando, amico?»  
Ed era un “amico” diverso da quello della prima e-mail.  
Il tono era diverso, il bisogno che si nascondeva dietro era diverso. Non era per allontanare, per sentirsi più forti, ma per tenerlo lì, con lui.  
Eppure Dean quando lo usava continuava a sentirsi strano, come se non fosse un termine adatto.  
E in effetti più avanti non lo sarebbe stato.  
«Mi dispiace, Dean, disconoscere questo signor Spock non fa parte del mio “umorismo da leggersi con quarantaquattro virgolette”.»  
E Dean aveva sorriso per poi partire a raffica a parlare.  
Di Spock, di Kirk, di Bones, dell’Enterprise e di quel mondo chiamato Star Trek che tanto amava.  
E rimanevano lì fino alle 3 di notte, nel silenzio del mondo, ritrovandosi nella loro personale realtà.  
Eppure non era stato sempre così, non era sempre così.  
Cristo, quanto ci era voluto.  
Non tra lui e Cass, no, tra lui e Cass era stato tutto subito facile, era tra Cass e il suo cazzo di convento che a quanto pareva non apprezzava Dean.  
Bhe, cazzo di convento, sappi che sei ricambiato più che in pieno.  
Perché Cass non aveva esagerato a dire “ordini” la prima volta, erano seriamente ordini lì dentro, certo, non trattavano male i ragazzi, ma avevano una loro idea di morale e di comportamento che era così… stretta, soffocante.  
Non c’era vera libertà, non davanti a un comando diretto.  
E poi c’era Cass. Cass che era così ligio alle regole, così ligio al giusto eppure.  
«Io ho delle domande, io ho dei… dubbi.»  
Cass che, Dean capiva sempre di più, non era mai stato fino in fondo “un cazzo di monachello ubbidiente”.  
Cass che si soffermava sempre a guardare un attimo di più, che aggrottava le sopracciglia e si chiedeva perché, perché, perché, perché—  
«Perché ci tieni tanto che io lo guardi?»  
 _Uh._  
«Non lo so»e scrollò le spalle davanti a uno schermo cieco, «forse perché penso che ti piacerebbe, che ti divertiresti, che potremmo parlarne, e magari ad Halloween rapirti dal tuo convento e incollarti due orecchie a punta.»  
Sorrise furbo, conscio di quanto sarebbe stata divertente la cosa, quanto sarebbe stata viva la sua vita in quel momento, e quanto infondo gli sarebbe veramente piaciuto fare una cosa del genere.  
Però Cass non rispondeva.  
«Cass?»  
E Dean non l’aveva neanche mai visto il faccia, il moccioso in tonaca non aveva una sua foto e men che meno una web cam.

Quella volta Cass ci mise più del solito a rispondere, ed era strano, e Dean l'avrebbe notato, ma in quel momento la sua testa era presa da ben altro progetto.

E questo sarebbe stato un bene e un male allo stesso tempo.

 

\---

 

 

«Dean, è pronta la torta!» sentì l'interpellato barricato in camera sua, mentre si sistemava per l'ennesima volta sul letto.

«Dopo, mamma!» urlò in risposta, fregandosene della curiosità che avrebbe scatenato e del meraviglioso odore ultraterreno che veniva dal piano di sotto.

Dean era nervoso.

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Si sentiva stupido, non gli sembrava più un gran piano adesso, anche se non comprendeva il perché.

Sì, aveva comprato una webcam e un microfono a Cass, sì, gliel'aveva spedito in quel merdosissimo («Rispetto, Dean, è casa mia») convento, sì, non aveva detto nulla a Cass.

Il problema? Erano passati giorni e... niente.

Insomma, niente di niente.

Per quello che ne sapeva, Cass poteva aver preso quegli aggeggi e averci costruito un cannocchiale. E se qualche monachello rompicoglioni avesse intercettato il pacco e l'avesse bruciato con tanto di esorcismo? Oh, sarebbe stata la volta buona che Dean--

«Dean?»

Dean si girò verso il computer.

«Dean, mi... mi senti?»

Una voce, troppo graffiante per una vita serena, troppo profonda per soli diciassette anni.

«Cass.»

_Non si stupì, anzi si ritrovò a non riuscire a concepirne una diversa, quasi sapesse già._

«Dean, sei tu?»

Un occhio enormemente blu riempiva lo schermo.

E Dean sorrise.

Che moccioso.  
«No, sono il Mr. Hyde»

Il sopracciglio sopra l'occhio si contrasse.

«Mi scusi, Mr. Hyde, pensav-- aspetta, Dean, mi stai--»

E Dean rise.

Rise sentendo l'altro sospirare.

Rise sentendo la sua voce.

Rise capendo quanto era stato stupido, quanto era stato inutile preoccuparsi.  
Era Cass, dopotutto.

_Il suo Cass._

«Dean, le persone appartengono solo a Dio.»

D'uh, l'aveva detto a voce alta?

«Ti stavo mettendo alla prova, saputello.»

L'occhio blu -no, era notte, notte piena, come quelle che passavano a parlare- roteò.

«Certo, come no.»  
E Dean spalancò i suoi, di occhi, e indicò lo schermo sbalordito.

«Non ci credo!»

«Neanche io, infatti, ci credevo, Dean.»

«No, intendevo che-- oddio, Cass!»

E rise ancora.

Rise perché, diavolo, era felice, ok?, Cass era finalmente reale,  _reale._

Ora l'occhio lo guardava incuriosito.

«Hai fatto del sarcasmo.»

Sentì dei rumori di sedia.

Uhhh, il bambino era lusingato.  
«Bhe, una volta spiegato non è così tanto difficile.»

«Seh, riparliamone tra un paio di mesi, ne hai ancora di strada da fare, Doroty.»

E Dean si buttò sul letto in un tonfo, mettendosi comodamente sdraiato, la torta completamente dimenticata.

«Piuttosto, vuoi mettere quella web cam decentemente?»

«Perché, non va bene così?»

E Dean sorrise vedendo il sopracciglio leggermente aggrottato.

«Amico, tu mi vedi tutto il viso?»

«Sì, Dean.»  
«Bhe, io vedo solo il tuo occhio e come special guest il suo sopracciglio, capiche?»

«Io capiche.»

E Dean non fece in tempo a chiedergli -assai sarcasticamente- " _Io_ capiche?", che sentì trafficare e oh.

_Oh._

«Come va ora?»

_Ricalcolo della rotta. Ricalcolo della rotta._

Veloce, veloce, necessaria battuta stupida!

«Ma sei un impiegato delle tasse!»

Cass piegò la testa da un lato, i capelli arruffati (Dean si chiese se in convento pure i pettini fossero strumento del Demonio), la cravatta al contrario (ma in pandant con gli occh--NO, NON L'AVEVA PENSATO) e un impermeabile che...

«Oppure il tenente Colombo.»

«Dean, penso di essermi perso.»

Ci volle un quarto d'ora buono per spiegare tutto a Cass, da Hyde a Colombo (divagando brevemente su "Montalbano sono"), ma Dean amava farlo, senza un particolare perché.

Gli occhi di Cass lo guardavano in un modo così giusto.

 

\---

 

 

«Dean Winchester, questa è l'ultima volta che ti chiamo!»

«Oh cazzo.» sussurrò il diretto interessato e con un espressione di scuse verso lo schermo gridò «ARRIVO, PA!»

«Scusa, Cass, ma se non vado subito a mangiare, mio padre--» disse frettolosamente alzandosi, ma trascinandosi dietro il computer, perché doveva fare--

«Grazie.»  
\--in fretta.

«Eh?»

«Grazie, Dean.» disse soltanto Cass. Lo disse e fece un sorriso, piccolo, caldo, che trasformò in fumo ogni parola nella gola di Dean.

E Dean rimase così, le labbra chiuse, fumo a spingere per uscire, a fissare lo schermo oramai vuoto.

A tavola non spiccicò parola.

 

\---

  
«Sono serio, Cass! Dobbiamo assolutamente fare questa cosa di Halloween!»

«Non sono sicuro, Dean, se--»

«Ma vuoi farlo sì o no?»

«Certo, ma--»

«Bene, allora è deciso.»

Dean annuì, senza lasciare scampo all'amico al di là dello schermo, tutto corrucciato.

«Eddai, che muso!»

«Dean, non sono un cane.»

«Gne gne gne, è questo che sento.»

Cass lo guardò veramente male e Dean ghignò, arricciando appena il naso.

«Non funziona con me, io vengo e basta. O non mi vuoi?»

«Certo che ti voglio, Dean, ma sai che potrebbero esserci complicazioni.»

Dean grugnì, conscio che l'amico non mentiva.

«Convento di merda.» mugugnò tra i denti.

Ennesima occhiataccia e Dean spalancò occhi e braccia.

«Scusa ma questa volta ci vuole, e che cazzo!»

E Cass fece quello che faceva sempre più spesso.

Sospirò con il naso e gli parlò con gli occhi.

Dean non sapeva esattamente cosa dicevano quegli occhi, quali parole usavano specificatamente, Dean lo sentiva e basta, e capiva.

Non c'era bisogno di farsi altre domande, non tra loro.

 

«Dai, allora, ripasso del programma: sabato finita la scuola corro a casa, afferrò i panini, mi aggrappo piangente alle ginocchia dello zio Bobby e lo prego di lasciarmi l'Impala, poi vengo da te. Il costume ce l'hai?» finalmente Dean alzò lo sguardo dalle sue mani, su cui stava contando i punti, e guardò lo schermo.

«Sì, capitano.»

E Cass rispose in un modo così composto, stretto,  _logico,_ che Dean inconsciamente si ritrovò a fare il tipico mezzo sorriso  _quanto-è-carino-il-mio-primo-ufficiale_ di Kirk.

«Ottimo, signor Spock. Aggiornamento per ultimi dettagli prima della missione domani alle--»

_E qualcosa si ruppe._

«Dean?»

_Ma non fece rumore._

«Tutto bene?»

_Il cuore di Dean non faceva mai rumore._

«Io... non posso. Domani no.»

_Neanche quando si spezzava._

«Domani la mamma va all'ospedale.»

 

 

\---

 

Dean sapeva che non era una tragedia, grazie al cazzo.

Ogni volta che ne parlava con qualcuno si sentiva stupido, stupido in una maniera che...

Ecco perché odiava parlarne.

Perché aveva paura, ok? Aveva una fottuta, incomprensibile e terribilmente radicata paura.

Però ne parlò con Cass.

Gliene parlò quella notte stessa, alle 4.30 del mattino, quando gli uccelli fuori dalla sua finestra incominciavano a cantare.

«Mia madre ha avuto il cancro, l'ha avuto tanto tempo fa. Avevo quattro anni.»

Cominciò così.

Gli occhi di Cass che lo tenevano insieme, la notte che non avrebbe mai smesso di avvolgerlo, di farlo respirare.

«Io mi ricordo tutto perfettamente.»

Inspirò sentendo la strozzatura alla gola, non guardando lo schermo -sapeva che lui era lì.

«Ogni maledettissima notte.»

E poi lo guardò, guardò Cass e sentì le labbra tremare, il blu sfumato dalle lacrime  _-ma Cass era lì, fanculo agli occhi, alla gola, a tutto!_

«Ogni maledettissima notte, in cui non riuscivo a dormire, non volevo dormire. Avevo una paura che...»

Deglutì, una lacrima corse via -veloce, veloce, lontana.

«E se fosse morta? Se fosse morta proprio in quel momento? Se fosse morta sola, mentre io... mentre io dormivo come uno stupido bambino del cazzo. E la mattina non ci sarebbe stata, non ci sarebbe stata in bagno a spazzolarsi i capelli, a mettersi il trucco, a camminare lievemente a piedi scalzi prima di svegliare Sammy con una canzone, a darmelo in braccio sorridendo, a... a fare la colazione, a--»

Singhiozzò. Q _uattro o diciassette anni._

«A essere la mia mamma.»

 

\---

 

E si sentì stupido.

«E, uhm, questo è il perché...»

Stupido ad avere il viso bagnato.

«Dean.»

«... domani pomeriggio non posso essere al computer.»

Stupido a doverselo asciugare in fretta.

«Dean, io...»

Stupido a sentire tutto quello che...

«Deve fare la solita cazzo di visita annuale, nulla di--»

_"Dean."_

E fu a quel punto che Dean alzò la testa.

E fu a quel punto che Dean respirò.

La notte di quegli occhi.

Dean si concentrò su quella e lasciò che Cass gli toccasse l'anima.

Lasciò che ci soffiasse sopra con lo sguardo, come su una ferita bruciante.

Che c'era e Cass la vedeva, la vedeva e non la sopprimeva, la guardava e ci soffiava sopra.

Lasciava che la notte dei suoi occhi cantasse e incollasse assieme i pezzi frastagliati del passato.

Ricucì il dolore in un enorme, unico pugno e lo strinse -piano, dolcemente.

Condivise, guardandolo negli occhi.

 

Cass guardò Dean negli occhi, finché non si addormentò.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***  
> Bon, questa è la parte rosa e fiori, la prossima “brace yourself”, perché arriveranno i casini atomici per i nostri due idioti di cui sopra.  
> Avete capito bene, non è una one-shot, anche perché sarebbe stata infinita e io non ne ho proprio voglia, quindi ho diviso.  
> Also, vorrei rammentare che questa storia fa parte della serie “Every you, every me”, se non sapete cos'è, bhe, date un'occhiata sul mio profilo e tutto vi sarà cristallino!  
> In verità, pensandoci, non ho molte cose da dire su questa storia, a parte che sono schifosamente trekker e quindi ci sono riferimenti sparsi ovunque, mea culpa mea culpa. Ma piccola piccola specificazione ****SPOILER SEASON 8**** “Dean inconsciamente si ritrovò a fare il tipico mezzo sorriso quanto-è-carino-il-mio-primo-ufficiale di Kirk.” la faccia di Dean è praticamente quella in Hunteri Heroici quando Cass cerca di interrogare la signora anziana e lei le dice che è molto carino, Dean lo guarda in un modo che è esattamente come Kirk guardava Spock (esempio) *****FINE SPOILER****  
> Quindi che altro aggiungere? Adoro John Winchester (aspettatevi più lui nella prossima parte) nessuno me lo tocchi, adoro Bobby, ma soprattutto adoro Balthazar (anche lui farà la sua comparsa in tutto il suo splendore, con tanto di fascino di “Padre” xD).  
> Basta, mi tolgo dalle scatole.


End file.
